


Let's Play After Work

by InuyoukaiMei



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral, Oral Fixation, Sex Toys, blowjob, handjobs, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuyoukaiMei/pseuds/InuyoukaiMei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is always so eager for Geoff's attentions during Achievement Hunter recordings. It would make sense that one day tensions would boil over. What would happen? Seems like the perfect opportunity to cause some mischief and go on some paths of self-discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest of shout outs to MissGillette! Holy moses this thing would be nothing without you. My favorite writer in the game tbh and the best editor a girl could ask for. <3 She's gonna be so mad but I've got to give credit where credit is due. 
> 
> Also my characterization may be (is) a bit over the top. :/

Ray slammed his hand on the desk in exaggerated frustration. “Where are my fucking roses?! Geoff! Gavin! What the hell guys?” 

Michael glanced at Ray and spat, “No one gives a fuck, Ray. Go find your own damn flowers.”

“Shut up, Michael, they’re important to my success!” 

Michael navigated Banjo in front of Ray’s character. “You wanna say that to my face?” Michael playfully buntz’d Tuxedo Mask. “Geoff works really hard on these and we should be happy!”

Gavin looked at Michael pleadingly. “Michael, what about me? I worked hard too!”

Ryan chimed in, “Well, he would care about you if he wasn’t Geoff’s fucktoy.”  
Michael worked himself in an animated fury. “You wanna fuckin’ go, Ryan?! I don’t give a shit, Mogar will kill the R&R Connection with his bare FISTS!!” Michael started seriously hitting Ryan and Ray in Minecraft. Ryan started backing away, leading Michael to fall down a mine in pursuit. 

“GODDAMN IT RYAN!! RAY, YOU GOT ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS SHIT?!”

Ray snorted and leaned into his mic. “Bear fists. It’s funny because you’re a stupid fucking bear.”

“WHAT?!”

Michael shoved back his chair. Jack started laughing lowly, not giving a shit because he was safe in his mine. Geoff glanced behind him and saw the escalation.

“Alright guys, shut the hell up and let me explain what we’re doing today.” 

Michael looked at Geoff, the wind taken out of his staged fury. “Geoff has fucking spoken!” He took his seat and pur his headphones back on, fixing his glasses afterward.

Ray turned to Michael and winked. “Yeah Michael, sit down and put your Razor headphones back on for that quality sound.”  
Geoff gave a thumbs up over his shoulder, and Gavin smirked across the room. “…Notice that Michael did not deny being Geoff’s fucktoy.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes, finished his swallow of beer. “Seriously Gavin, I’m trying to start this fucking Let-“

“LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET’S PLAY.”

Ryan, Gavin, and Jack all cheered with the minimum amount of enthusiasm. Geoff sighed into his mic.

Michael lightly thumped his head against his desk for the sound. “Can we pleASE GET STARTED?! FUCK!” 

Ryan laughed, “It’s cute when your voice cracks Michael, does Geoff like that when he’s ramming his-“

Geoff set his beer glass hard on the table to make sure the mic caught the sound. “OKAY SO IN THIS LET’S PLAY-“

They all finally started the tasks for the day. Only Gavin saw the slight flush that covered Michael’s face and managed to reach the tips of his ears. 

 

***************************************************************************

 

Hours later and the shoot was finally over. Each one of them went to take a biological break. Michael headed to the fridge to get more Redbull. His last one wore off a while ago, and he could feel a headache coming on. Michael tried rubbing between his eyes when Geoff came in. “Good job today, Michael. Hey, are you okay?” 

Michael looked up too quickly. “Yeah, I’m just, ugh.”

Geoff put on his soothing tone. “You’re not upset with anyone, are you? I’ve been meaning to talk to the whole crew about excessive emasculation-“

Michael frowned. “What? No, I’ve got a headache from redbull withdrawal.” 

“Oh. Don’t go anywhere; I’ll get you an ice pack.” 

Michael nodded listlessly and leaned against the counter. Geoff came back quickly and started putting ice from the freezer in to the old school ice pack bag. “You could’ve moved, I didn’t think I was that much of a commander.” Geoff tried at a joke to get the lad to smile.

Michael felt his face flush again. “Hey, what did you mean by the emasculation?” 

Geoff glanced over, still putting ice in the bag. “The guys were giving you a rough time at the beginning and I wanted to make sure you could take it.”

“I can take it.” Michael popped the top of his Redbull and took a swallow, hoping to hide his increasing blush. Geoff handed Michael the ice pack. Geoff noted the flush, and he reached over to feel Michael’s forehead with his non-icy hand. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Michael asked, puzzled.

Geoff retracted his hand quickly. “Sorry, the dad in me thought you might have a fever.”

“Well, thanks, daddy.” Michael looked at Geoff over his glasses and winked. He hoped his bravado would cover his embarrassment.

“Jesus, Michael, be careful with that. You might end up in a compromising position.” Geoff retorted.

Michael mumbled into his Redbull, “That wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Careful what you wish for, Michael.”

“Oh, so you don’t want to be my daddy?” 

Geoff turned to see Michael chasing imaginary drops of Redbull under the rim with his tongue. 

Michael knew Geoff’s eyes were following his tongue for a half second before the man’s face smoothed out. They made eye contact, and Michael was suddenly struck with fear. What the fuck was he doing? This is his boss! Even in their non-traditional workplace, sexual harassment is still a thing? But Geoff seemed into it. Michael’s thoughts ground to a halt when he realized he could smell Geoff, just a foot away. He wanted to feel his heat, his breath. Michael’s face completely turned a few shades of pink darker. And darker still when he realized Geoff’s eyes were on him. Michael squirmed. 

Geoff twitched, suddenly aware that anyone could walk in on them right now. Not that he was being anything other than a creep. Except for the fact he could feel his dick intermittently throbbing. His pants were starting to get a little tight. Quickly glancing around, Geoff turned back to Michael and stated, “Follow me.” 

Michael panted, and breathed out “Yes, sir.” 

Geoff felt his cock slide from where he had it tucked into the waist band of his underwear. They made it to the bathroom quickly and unimpeded, thankfully. He went in, and Michael followed two steps behind. By the time Michael had closed and locked the door, Geoff was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“Do you really want to try this? I don’t want to make this awkward. This would exist outside the realm of me being your boss. We can draft up some paperwork for both of us, but-“

“Yeah. I want this.”

Geoff stopped rambling and stood up straight. He looked Michael over swiftly and nodded. “Don’t be loud. Respond to questions with either, “Yes, Sir” or “No, Sir” understood?”

“Yes Sir.” Michael audibly gulped. It made Geoff feel calmer about the situation. More in control. 

Geoff gently removed Michael’s glasses and put them on the ledge under the mirror so they wouldn’t get bumped. He then undid the lad’s belt and shoved his pants and boxers to about his knees. 

“Sit on the edge.” 

Michael awkwardly did his best to hoist himself on the small counter, he made it. Geoff then tugged Michael’s shirt over his head, but tangled the redhead’s arms in the fabric. Michael’s biceps were by his ears, and he could rest the back of his head on the bundle his forearms had become. Geoff shoved Michael’s pants down even further so the revealed body could spread himself out more. 

“Arch your back and spread your legs.” 

Geoff could barely be heard over the sound of the fan and the hum of the lights in the bathroom. Michael did as instructed, waiting for the older man to touch him anywhere. 

Geoff started by trailing his fingers down Michael’s chest. Starting at the collar bone and smoothly gliding to the navel. He gripped Michael’s jaw strongly. “Will you be able to be quiet?”

Michael spasmed in anticipation of what was to come. He thought about it before regretfully saying, “No, Sir.” 

Geoff tightened his grip before letting go completely. Michael sighed at the loss. Geoff stopped. Chin resting on the back of his hand, he thought while watching Michael’s chest rise and fall several times. 

“Guess I’ll have to occupy your mouth then, you love putting as much as you can in that hole, don’t you?” 

“I do love having a mouthful, Sir.” Michael winked.

Geoff giggled and washed his hands quickly in the sink before commanding, “Open your mouth, stick your tongue out.” 

Geoff let Michael sit like that for a few seconds before lightly setting his left index and middle finger on the boy’s tongue.

“Suck. Prove to me that you deserve my cock.” 

Michael’s eyes briefly rolled into his head. His whole body shuddered before he came back to himself, said “Yes, Sir” around Geoff’s fingers and went to work.

Michael was clumsy at best but he tried to make up for it with sheer enthusiasm. He had obviously not been the recipient of many a good blow before. Geoff shoved his fingers a bit deeper in the lad’s mouth. With his other hand, he reached out to lightly flick at Michael’s nipples which had been erect since his shirt was pulled up. Michael’s body shuddered again at the touch. Geoff felt him moan. Geoff continued with intermittent light flicks of Michael’s nipples and areola to keep the lad from getting any real relief. Geoff wanted Michael there for his pleasure. After a minute of this, Geoff got bored and decided flick each nipple hard once, causing Michael to buck.

Geoff chuckled, and Michael groaned. Geoff’s focus shifted to think of how much time had passed since they’d entered the room. It was time to bring out the guns. 

“Michael.” Along with saying his name, Geoff palmed the other’s balls gently and then stroked. 

Michael tried speaking around the fingers in his mouth, “Yes, Sir?” 

Geoff removed his fingers from the lad’s mouth, wiped them on a pale cheek and griped Michael’s jaw again. “Pay attention. If you want this again, in two days, I’ll meet you here after everyone clears out. Think about it, okay?”

Michael nodded. Geoff tisked and pinched a nipple tightly while holding Michael’s jaw firmly. “What was that?” 

Michael heaved a low sob, “I’m sorry, Sir, yes Sir.” 

“Good boy, Michael.” 

Geoff started lightly stroking Michael’s cock and held Michael firmly against the wall by holding the boy where his neck met his jaw. Michael tried lightly thrusting into Geoff’s hand. Geoff smirked when Michael started keening, wanting more pressure. The older man did one firm slow pull, making Michael shudder and his eyes roll again. Geoff leaned into the opening between the other’s legs and kissed him slowly, doing another slow pull. Michael tried thrusting deeper into Geoff’s hand, so Geoff stopped moving and extricated himself from the lad’s mouth. 

Still hovering above the now dark red lips, Geoff whispered, “Clean up and get back to work.”

Michael’s eyes flew open, the body that had been in front of him missing. His eyes had clouded over with lust and the confusion of not having his glasses. 

When Michael saw Geoff straightening his clothes, getting ready to leave, he panicked and pleaded, “Geoff, please-” 

Geoff’s head flew up to the pale figure spread out on display. Chest heaving, legs trembling, cock hard, flushed, and curved upward. “Jesus Christ, Michael, look at you.” 

Geoff quickly returned between Michael’s legs. He reached up to untangle Michael’s arms still trapped in the shirt. The moment the limbs were free, Michael reached out to bury them in Geoff’s hair, pulling the older man closer before kissing him again. 

When Michael pulled away for air, he whispered a litany of appeals, “Geoff, please, touch me, please touch me anywhere, I need it, I need your hand, your anything-”

Geoff silenced him with the pressure of a new kiss. His hand returned to the cock weeping for his attention. His tattooed hand formed a tight hole for the lad to fuck. Michael groaned softly, finally getting relief. He removed his hands from Geoff’s hair to wrap his arms around the older gent’s neck. Geoff remained silent, wanting to soak up the sounds in case Michael didn’t want this again later. Michael started whispering his boss’s name over and over like a prayer. Geoff leaned in again to quiet the lad with his mouth. After another few minutes of building the pressure and the tension, Geoff pulled away. He tugged on Michael’s ear with his teeth. 

“Michael, I want you to come for me.” 

Geoff stroked his thumb over the head of the penis in his hand to send Michael over the edge. Michael groaned, probably louder than he should’ve, and came into Geoff’s hand, body wracked with shakes. Geoff kissed Michael one more time, lighter, before slowly pulling away, reaching for a tissue to wipe his hand off. Michael was still in a stupor on the counter when Geoff washed his hands again. 

“You okay, buddy?” Geoff picked up Michael’s shirt and tried gently shaking him out of his revere. 

“Yes, Sir.” Michael groaned softly before pulling his shirt back on. He eased himself off the countertop and with jelly legs pulled his underwear and pants back up. Geoff reached over and lightly scratched the lad’s scalp. “I’ll see you out there, Michael.”

“Yeah.” Michael wrapped his arms around himself and bit his lip. Geoff was concerned. He then thought about it and felt like an ass. Aftercare was really important after fun like this. He went over and hugged the smaller man close. Michael melted into the touch and sighed. 

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask for this.” 

“I wouldn’t be doing my job if you were uncomfortable.” 

Geoff reached behind him to get the glasses that remained safe during the flurry of activity, putting them gently on Michael’s face. Michael’s blush deepened again before he burrowed as best as his could in the man’s chest again. “We’ve got to leave here sometime, Michael. Everyone is probably wondering what’s up.” 

Michael nodded and pulled away. Geoff straightened his clothes again, while Michael buckled his belt. Geoff left the bathroom first, pleased that the area was a ghost town. He motioned to Michael that it was fine to come out. They both went about their business, Geoff bossing people around and causing messes. Michael finished that Redbull that had been forgotten for a while.


	2. Ch. 2

Michael had been dicking around for two hours now. Just doing menial tasks waiting for people to clear out. Geoff had isolated himself in the conference room, looking over all the paperwork that one has to do when maintaining a business. Michael was jealous. Geoff probably wasn’t even doing it. Probably just sitting around playing on his phone. The lad sighed and went to empty the fifth trash bin he’d stumbled across in an effort to see who was still around. It had been about ten minutes since he’d seen anyone though. He casually started going through the whole building. Starting upstairs, heworked his way through the break room on his way to get to the sets. The place seemed to be empty. He felt his pulse quicken. He finished his inspection and went to the last room: the conference room where Geoff was stashed away.

Michael slowly opened the door to avoid making a sound. Once inside, closing the door made a light ‘snick’ sound with the latch working. Geoff swiveled around in one of the better office chairs. He twirled a pen between his fingers, on the phone with someone. It sounded like a bill collector. Geoff reached out and grabbed the legal pad in front of him. He muttered acknowledgments into the phone at random intervals.

_Are you here about our conversation two days ago?_

Geoff slid the legal pad toward Michael. Michael read it, made eye contact and nodded. Geoff nodded once to Michael before turning back to the yellow paper.

_Do you want this?_

Michael snatched the pen from Geoff and wrote down a sloppy “Yes.” Geoff pulled out a different pen.

_If something happens and we have to fire you, someone else will make that call and walk you through. I will not have anything to do with you being fired from here on._

Michael picked up the legal pad to more easily decipher Geoff’s chicken scratch. Michael resisted rolling his eyes. This was not a legally binding document, who did Geoff think he was trying to kid? Michael hesitated; Geoff looked over with a raised eyebrow. Michael shrugged, content to wait for Geoff to finish his call. Geoff managed to ask a question that forced another rep to get involved.He was placed on hold. Geoff put his phone on speaker and muted the audio on his end.

“Geoff, this isn’t how legal documents fucking work.”

“Sure it is. Give me your phone.”

Michael, puzzled, does. Geoff holds the paper up in frame behind them before taking a selfie with the lad.

Geoff spoke quickly, not wanting to be cut off when the person on the other end of the line got back. “See, now you have proof that this happened. I was going to make a copy of this and let you keep the original. Once we both agreed to the important part, this part.”

Michael nodded. “Oh, so this is in case I need to take you to court.”

Geoff nodded.

Michael wrote down an agreement to the statement and then signed it. Geoff was getting ready to say something but the person came back to phone, drawing him away. Quickly, Geoff signed his name under Michael’s on the pad. He started writing in all caps, and Michael leaned over to read it.

_DO NOT SPEAK._

_Take off your shirt and kneel on top of the table._

Michael exhaled quickly. He removes his shirt, and his hat. Helooked at the table before removing his socks and shoes, too. Geoff nodded and gave him a thumbs-up. Michael rolled his eyes, because he didn’t know what more he expected from his boss. He clambered up onto the table further away to avoid noise. Hesaw Geoff’s eyes roaming his body, across to his ass hidden in loose denim. Michael stopped his crawl when he was in front of Geoff, kneeling on the table. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he offered them to Geoff. Geoff held up one finger and rolled over to his bag. He pulled out a pair of leather cuffs hidden away in a side pocket.

Geoff grinned when he saw Michael’s eyes widen at the cuffs. He took a pale wrist in hand before cuffing it, making sure to leave a bit of room. He pulled it behind Michael’s back to cuff to the other one. Michael automatically fixed his slouch with this move. Geoff reached over to physically move the lad to have a straight back. Geoff reached up to snag the redhead’s glasses. He then movedMichael’s chin up to have his nose in the air, exposing his throat. Michael’s eyes fell shut at the small touch to his face.

Through the rest of the call, Geoff rubbed Michael’s body over. Geoff familiarized himself with firm caresses and alternating light finger trails. The call went on for over five minutes, and Michael started to squirm. All that light petting and his hands were bound behind him. Geoff noticed the fidgeting and unbuckled the belt on Michael’s pants. The boss fished around until he found the other’s cock, pulling it out to be exposed. As soon as Michael’s dick hit the air, it throbbed, sending slight shivers down his spine. Geoff started lightly rubbing the tip of the cock in front of him, causing the muscles in the lad’s chest to flex so he wouldn’t move.

The call continued for at least another ten minutes. Geoff continued to touch Michael and stroked his cock intermittently. A drip of sweat coasted down Michael’s side. Geoff felt his dick thicken. Five more minutes passed slowly by. Geoff had been ramping up the touching. Now, he spent time manipulating Michael’s nipples before reaching down to do a few pumps on the completely hard penis in front of him. Michael shifted down, spreading his legs a bit more. Geoff stroked Michael quite frequently. Before much longer, Geoff had managed to say his goodbye and was hanging up his phone. Michael waited expectantly for the next phase of what was getting ready to happen.

Geoff stood up, slightly shorter than the redhead at this point. “Do you and Gavin still have that collection of lube and condoms?”

“Yes, sir.” Geoff smirked although Michael couldn’t see it.

“Go get a packet or three of that lube.”

Michael scrambled off the desk as quickly as he could, running to the door before realizing his hands were still bound behind him. When Michael turned to Geoff and looked at him with pleading eyes, Geoff only shrugged andcrossed his arms. Waiting. Michael struggled with the door briefly before getting the handle to pull down. Michael rushed to the next room and pulled open one the lower drawers. He saw fuzzily where the lube was and grabbed a handful without assessing what he grabbed. Back in the conference room, Geoff had sat back down, this time with a small buttplug in hand. It was black, thin, and not very long. Just big enough that Michael would not easily forget it. Michael also spied a flat plain colored throw pillow on the floor.

Geoff waited until Michael had put his handful of goodies on the table before telling him to kneel, face down on the pillow. Geoff swung the plug like a pendulum, not making a secret out of what was happening next. Michael shivered in anticipation. Geoff hadn’t given him directions on where to look so he tilted a bit to see behind him as far as he could. The pillow was nice, the softness soothing after the firm desk under his knees. This caused his back to arch. Michael looked like a poster boy for rough fucking, and Geoff wanted to give it to him. The lad’s eyes were half lidded, emanating sexual tension. His body was flushed. His shoulders turned pink, trying to match his face. Geoff managed to look Michael in the face and made sure on Michael’s safe word before reaching for a packet of lube.

“Michael, you brought seven condoms and two packets of lube. You’ll have to get more lube later.” Geoff warned.

Michael felt nervous now. The older man reached forward, tapping Michael’s inner thighs with the back of his hand so Michael would spread them a bit more. Geoff opened one of packets and poured a small amount onto his fingers. Once the lube had warmed up, he gently started applying it to Michael’s tight hole. Geoff played with the rim long enough for Michael to relax, comfortable with this touch.

Geoff murmured, “Are you ready?”

Michael nodded his head quickly, aggravatedly flexing in the cuffs, before panting out, “Yes. Please finger my ass, sir.”

Geoff started pushing his index finger into the man beneath him. Geoff pushed through the resistance to start stretching out this hole for his dick later. Well, the plug first. Geoff set the packet down on the ground to have his other hand free. He started massaging the outer ring of Michael’s asshole, trying to get the boy to loosen up. Michael moaned lowly with the almost uncomfortable pressure of Geoff’s finger inside him. His moaning increased as Geoff started to finger fuck Michael. Geoff pulled out until he could see his first knuckle. He slid back in until his hand could go no further. Geoff added a little more lube to his finger and continued.

He waited until he had Michael thrusting back onto the finger. He slapped Michael’s ass to get him to stop. Michael jerked forward, “Oh god, I’m so sorry, Sir.”

Geoff grunted and added a second finger to join his first. Michael groaned breathlessly, face a deep shade of pink making his freckles appear so much darker. His cheek was pressed the floor. His mess of curls was more mussed than usual. The curls darkened at the roots from sweat. His lips were so dark that Geoff was upset he hadn’t kissed them yet. Michael’s eyes rolled and slid shut as the second finger completely extended next to the first.

Geoff slowly rocked them in and out of Michael. Once Michael had gotten accustomed, Geoff pulled out to add more lube and ordered, “Fuck yourself back on my fingers. Don’t make me do all the work here.”

Michael’s eyes flew open and met Geoff’s with all the lust the lad could radiate. “Yes, sir.” Geoff’s dick was so hard in his pants he could cut diamond.

After about ten strokes, Geoff started to slap Michael’s ass each time the redhead was completely on his fingers. After a few dozen slaps that grew in intensity, Michael’s ass was flushed a hot red and he jerked away each time. Geoff withdrew his fingers, and Michael shouted in frustration. Geoff slapped his ass, hard.

“Stop that noise. You know better. You’re here for my dick, not your wants.”

Michael groaned out, “Yes, Sir.” He tried to grind his ass back on Geoff’s hand.

“You’re a greedy little slut, Michael. Do you want more?” Geoff reached for the other packet of lube since the first one was empty.

Michael’s eyes had slid shut before Geoff started lubing the forgotten-about plug. Michael rambled, “Please, I want more. I want to have your dick, sir, please, I-”

Michael’s pleas turned into a long moan as Geoff slid the plug partway inside of him. Michael’s eyes were shut tight, overcome with too much sensory information. The veins and tendons in his neck were visible, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Michael was doing all he could to not yell and back himself further onto the silicone halfway in his ass. Geoff started to pull it out, and Michael went back with it. The gent chuckled and lightly slapped Michael’s ass again. Michael got the hint and went still. Geoff poured the rest of the lube on the plug and Michael’s asshole before working the base part inside. Michael’s dick jumped when he felt his ass close around the neck of the thing, his hole pulsing around it. Geoff leaned back and wiped the sweat from his brow off on the back of his hand.

Geoff cupped his hands together. “I have to make one more phone call before the night ends. So go get another packet of lube.”

Michael tried leaning up but quickly dropped his head down again. He moaned pitifully. Geoff sighed playfully and disconnected the cuffs.

“Since now you’ve got your hands free, crawl and get the lube.”

Michael held Geoff’s gaze until the lad pushed himself up with his hands. Geoff watched the muscled back retreat, then watched the plug shift as Michael moved. Geoff stood up and adjusted himself before following Michael out. Geoff watched until Michael was at the drawer where more lube was. He fished out another two packets and turned to leave, plug rotating inside him.

“Hold them in your teeth and look at me as you come back.”

Michael’seyes widened, but he immediately put the packets between his teeth. Geoff didn’t move as Michael crawled to stop in front of him. He dropped the packets and started trying to feel for Geoff’s cock in the man’s denim jeans. Geoff caught his hands and grabbed his chin.

He leaned down in Michael’s face before asking, “Who gave you permission to touch my dick?”

Michael swallowed, slightly afraid as he stared up at his boss. “No one, sir.” His voice cracked. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Geoff pulled up on Michael’s chin, indicating he should get up. The lad scurried to get up, then felt the plug shift. Geoff saw Michael’s chocolate brown eyes roll in his head from the feeling. Michael took more care in standing. Once upright, Geoff reconnected the cuffs behind Michael’s back.

“Go kneel under the desk where my stuff is. Feel free to move the pillow. Wait for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Michael turned to go. Geoff leaned down and picked up the lube packets.

“Michael.”

Michael stopped dead and turned around. Geoff moved in and braced the back of Michael’s head in his palm, kissed him soundly. Michael tilted his head to get a better access to Geoff’s mouth, pulling at his cuffs in frustration again. After several minutes and Michael thumping his cock on Geoff’s thigh, the gent pulled away and set the lube packets between Michael’s teeth.

“Go on, get settled.”

Michael’s eyes were unfocused, but he went back into the conference room. Geoff needed to wash his hands and breathe deeply for a bit. He needed to make sure he held on long enough for this call. Especially if he wanted to fuck Michael at the end of it. Finished washing and his erection losing some of its urgency, he went back to the conference room to see Michael waiting for him under the desk on his knees. Geoff undid his pants on the way to his seat and saw that Michael still had the packets in his mouth. Geoff took them and put them on the table for later.

“Good boy, Michael.”

Michael’s cheeks got redder at the praise. Geoff picked up his phone and rustled through the papers on the table, looking for the next set he would need. Once he was ready, he looked down at Michael. “Don’t talk, don’t slurp, don’t interrupt this. You are going to suck my cock. Practice deepthroating it. I’m expecting this call to last about fifteen minutes.”

Michael nodded. Geoff eyed him before turning to his phone and dialing the next number. Once he got someone on the line, he started pulling his dick out of his underwear. Geoff scooted to the edge of the chair and leaned back to give Michael room to work. Michael watched Geoff’s eyes slide shut as he tentatively licked the hardening penis in front of him. Michael opened his mouth and shifted nearer feeling the plug inside him, more than ready for Geoff’s cock. Michael slipped the head of Geoff cock into his mouth, excitement growing every time the organ pulsed in his mouth. Holding it in his mouth, he started to flick the head lightly with his tongue. He watched the older man tighten his grip on the arms of the office chair, eyes squinting in concentration. The lad tried to start up a rhythm but quickly realized Geoff’s shaft was too dry for him to have any smooth motion.

Michael gently let Geoff’s now free-standing dick out of his mouth. He tried to reach for it to steady himself but was met by the restraints again. He whimpered softly. Geoff jerked and looked down at him in concern. Michael looked sheepishly up at him. Geoff put a finger to his lips in warning. Michael nodded and mouthed ‘sorry.’ Geoff nodded once and reengaged to his call. The redhead started licking around Geoff’s shaft in an effort to lube it up. Long, slow strokes from the root of Geoff’s cock to the head, and over again until the shaft was shiny with saliva. Michael decided it was time to get back to work. This time, finding a rhythm was much easier, especially since Geoff’s cock was nice and big, having the spit lube helped. After a solid five minutes, Michael managed to take Geoff’s dick from the root to the tip without hassle. He swirled his tongue around the portion in his mouth.

Michael’s eyes slid shut. He felt Geoff tangle a hand in his hair for grip. Michael was comforted by the touch. With the hand in his hair, Geoff would involuntarily grip tighter. Michael had quickly assessed moves that Geoff really enjoyed- Like every time Michael would trail his tongue along the major vein on the underside to circle under Geoff’s cockhead. Michael heard a clatter and then shitty elevator music. Geoff decided to take advantage of being on hold. Geoff buried his other hand in the curls beneath him and breathed out swears.

“Holy shit, Michael, your mouth is so nice.” Geoff thrust a few times holding Michael at the base a moment longer each time. Michael got the hint and deepthroated Geoff’s cock without retreat. “Fucking hell, Michael, yes.”

Geoff did his best to shove even more down the lad’s throat. Michael’s eyes started to water, his breathing ragged and paltry with the cock mostly blocking his air. Swallowing around Geoff’s penis snapped the control the gent had. Hepumped in Michael’s head quickly. Michael wasn’t prepared, and Geoff grunted when he couldn’t feel Michael’s throat around him anymore. Michael pulled off and took in raspy gulps of air. His hair flew up every which way. Michael’s face, ears, and neck blushed a dark pink, lips as red as Geoff had ever seen them. Michael’s throat bobbed, trying to clear the rough feeling of choking.

Michael’s eyes flew open when he heard Geoff sharply spit out a swear. Making eye contact with the gent, the lad leaned in and swallowed the whole thing down and stayed down, looking up through his eyelashes. Geoff’s thighs twitched from the sensation, his hands tightening to the point of pulling. Michael couldn’t grin around his mouthful, but he laughed, sending vibrations through the shaft in his mouth. Geoff’s eyes rolled and he bucked deeper. Michael gagged but didn’t withdraw.

Geoff, panting, started talking to him, “Goddamn, this feels amazing, your throat is so fucking tight around my cock. Jesus, Michael-” The music stopped and Geoff jolted, dislodging his dick from the lads throat, he took a moment to compose himself before taking his phone in hand again.

Michael lazily licked his way down Geoff’s cock to stop at the gent’s balls. Geoff spread his legs even more and Michael ran with the invitation. The lad fondled the sack with his tongue, pissy that he couldn’t use his hands to make this easier. Michael did his best to lavish the attention that Geoff’s balls deserved, but he quickly noticed how tight the skin was becoming. Geoff struggled holding back. Michael went back to lightly sucking Geoff’s cock as the gent finished the call.

As soon as the call was done, Geoff pulled his cock from Michael’s mouth and grabbed the lad under his arm to help him stand up. The gent was overzealous and Michael cried out when the plug shifted inside him, rubbing against his prostate. Geoff shushed him softly, before touching the pale flushed skin all over in apology. Michael crawled out from under the table on his knees. He tried standing and huffed in frustration when his legs failed him. 

With a strength that Michael didn’t normally see Geoff utilize, the gent hauled the lad up and supported him against the table. Geoff stood and ravished the lad’s lips now that the calls were over for the day. Their cocks lined up and Geoff reached between them to give them both a squeeze. Michael moaned, just now realizing how hard he was. Geoff chuckled into his mouth before pulling away. Geoff bodily turned Michael around, facing the table. He put one hand on a bare hip to pull Michael’s ass closer and then pushed Michael’s head down until it was on the table among the scattered papers. Michael arched his back without being told.

“Good boy, Michael. Really good. Tell me- do you want my cock?”

Michael shifted until he could see Geoff, “Please, sir, I want your cock in my ass. I want you to fill me up, the plug won’t compare-” Michael breathlessly shouted as Geoff started removing the plug from him. “PleaSE Geoff, I need you inside me.”

Geoff watched the pink hole try to hold on to the black rubber, but he finally finished removing the plug and tossed it by his bag. Geoff huskily ordered him to spread his legs further apart. Michael was panting, face against the table. His shoulders were shaking with the effort to not constantly fight the cuffs around his wrists.

Geoff’s breathing was ragged. He opened one of the packets Michael had retrieved on his second trip. The gent dipped tattooed fingers into the packet before pouring some of the contents over Michael’s relaxed hole. Michael moaned into the desk. Geoff quickly inserted two fingers into Michael, and the groaning got louder. Reaching all the way to the base knuckle, Geoff took the time to slap Michael’s ass. The lad jumped, not expecting it, and clenched around the fingers inside him tightly.

“Christ, Michael, you’re tight. My dick is going to split you open.”

Michael sobbed out a litany of affirmatives, wanting to open on Geoff’s cock. His words went higher in pitch when Geoff added a third finger. Michael keened and tried rocking back onto the fingers. Geoff withdrew completely. Michael froze and looked behind him. Geoff was struggling to rip open a condom he had pulled from his back pocket. Once he managed to get it open, he rolled it on. Michael had been thrusting his hips, seeking any sort of relief in the interim. The lad could feel open air against his asshole, and it thrilled him. His boss finally was wrapped in latex and came back to the table. Geoff lined himself up with the loosened and slick orifice in front of him. Michael felt the groan pushed out of him with every miniscule addition to the pressure inside him. Geoff started to pull out. Michael whimpered, following back.

Geoff frowned. “Stop that.”

Michael sobbed and stopped trying to fuck himself on Geoff’s cock. It took all of Geoff’s concentration to not ram straight in. Then he made the mistake of looking at Michael’s face. One red cheek pressed against the table, the other with a curl sweat-glued to it. Freckles stood out across the bridge of his nose. The lad’s bottom lip was caught in his teeth, trying to focus on any other sensation while trying to control his volume. Michael’s eyes opened and the lustful haze and blown pupils sent Geoff over the edge. Tattooed hands gripped Michael’s hips tightly enough to bruise later before unrelentingly shoving his cock into Michael. Michael opened his mouth and moaned with abandon as all of Geoff’s dick entered him steadily. Geoff thrust in and out and few times to make sure the lube was adequate before starting a rhythm. Michael felt his eyes roll when Geoff slid home. The gent wrapped his fingers in Michael’s hair before pulling his head up, making the arch of his back even deeper. Michael cried out, loving the rough feel. Geoff was unrelenting as he pistoned in and out of the body below him.

Michael met him thrust for thrust, once again wishing his hands weren’t cuffed so he could touch his throbbing cock. Geoff continued fucking him and Michael was close. “Geoff, pleasepleaseplease, I want to come, oh god, I want to come!”   


Geoff slapped his ass hard. Michael jerked forward, completely dislodging Geoff’s prick. The lad sobbed and spread his legs even further in invitation. Geoff used the hand not buried in Michael’s red hair to grip his shoulder and turn Michael to face him. Michael blinked sex formed tears from his eyes and tried curling into the gent. Geoff leaned in and tugged Michael’s lips with his teeth. Michael poured all his want into the kiss that followed, again, frustratingly tugging at the cuffs. Geoff reached down, not breaking the kiss, and disconnected Michael’s cuffs.

Immediately, Michael buried his hands in Geoff’s hair. Geoff grabbed Michael under his ass and hoisted him on the table. Michael sighed into Geoff’s mouth. Geoff chuckled lowly before extricating himself. Michael still tried to follow his mouth. Once the lad realized the kiss was broken, he started mouthing every bit of skin he could find. Geoff once again reached behind Michael and swept the papers to the side of the table. He snagged the pillow from the floor and put it under Michael.

“Lie down.”

Michael adjusted the pillow himself. Geoff took a half step back away from the table. Michael’s legs had fallen open, and the lad leaned back on the table, waiting. Michael’s hands were starting to fondle the neglected cock between his legs. Geoff loomed over him and Michael immediately stopped at the look his was given.

Michael choked out, “I’m sorry, Sir. I need your cock, sir.” Michael’s hands grasped anything to hold onto as Geoff’s cock slid back inside him.

“Michael, look at me.” Michael turned his head to stare at Geoff. The gent pulled him up, until they kissed again. “You ask for permission to come, you hear me? You come on my cock or not at all. Do not touch your cock.”   
  
Michael sobbed and nodded, overwhelmed. He sought a kiss and Geoff moved slightly to repeat, “Do you understand me? Tell me if you do.”

Michael’s response was between a sob and a moan, “Ye- e-es, si-r-r-r.”

Every time Geoff thrust into him, it drew out the response. Geoff was almost at the edge. He pushed Michael down against the table again, and followed him so he leaned over the lad. He felt Michael’s ankles lock over his waist, driving him deeper inside. Michael clutched at Geoff’s back with one hand and wrapped his other arm around his boss’s neck. Geoff chuckled as he was pulled nearer. The gent’s soft stomach started rubbing against Michael’s hardness causing the lad to squirm. Geoff reached down and stroked the neglected penis before he kissed his way from Michael’s collarbone to his ear. Michael’s moans were constant now.

“Michael, when I tell you to, I want you come.”

“Yess, siiiir, please make me come!” Michael was shrill with need. Geoff jackhammered into the body beneath him. He was so close.

Geoff bit his neck before harshly whispering, “Come for me, buddy.”

Michael tensed. Geoff felt the muscles around his dick grip him so tight he thought he would be stuck in Michael forever. He thumbed the head of Michael’s cock and frantically pumped the shaft. Michael came, breath hitching with every spasm. Geoff followed over the edge the minute Michael’s face had tensed from orgasm. GeoffwatchedMichael’s brow furrow, his mouth open, and his eyes roll back in his head.

They stayed locked like that until Geoff felt a twinge in his back. He started to lean back up, but Michael hadn’t let his death grip go. Michael whimpered as Geoff slid out and tried to pry him off. Geoff sighed, reached down to remove the condom, and braced Michael under his ass before standing. Michael’s eyes opened in confusion, and his legs fell. Geoff sat in the forgotten office chair, and Michael curled up in his lap. Geoff chuckled at the awkward bundle settling on him. Michael put his arms around the gent’s neck and burrowed his nose at the connection of Geoff’s ear and neck, not wanted to let go so soon.

They sat like that until Geoff noticed Michael starting to shiver. “Come on, buddy. Time to move.”

Michael whimpered sleepily before twitching lightly, all the energy he could muster. Geoff giggled. He took the cuffs off the lad and tossed them near his pack. After coaxing Michael up and to put on his boxers at the very least, he escorted Michael to one of the few couches in the headquarters.  Geoff wrapped him in a blanket before going to set the alarm on the door. He quickly packed up the mess in the conference room. Geoff whispered thanks to the ceiling that the next day started the weekend, so the headquarters would be empty.

When he returned, Michael had gotten horizontal and was struggling to keep his eyes open. Geoff turned out the lights and managed to find his way to Michael. The gent stripped off all but a shirt and his underwear and slipped under the blanket alongside Michael on the couch. The younger man curled around him as best as he could. Michael entwined their legs together and threw his hand over Geoff’s waist. Geoff supported Michael’s head with his arm, and with his other hand, caressed as much reachable pale skin as possible. Geoff felt Michael’s breath even out quickly. The lad was out. After pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead, the gent drifted off to sleep, content with the warmth he felt with his lad pressed against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are welcomed. <3 
> 
> Again, huge shout out to MissGillette for her help editing the crap outta this. Her fics are fantastic (and she's still really angry that she's my fave).

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first fic and I wasn't even going to post it, but luckily my friends remind me that the thirst for fics is quite strong. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought of it. I will have probably gotten details wrong as I am relatively new to the RT fandom and also, sorting through all their content is a beautiful and daunting use/waste of college free time.


End file.
